Till Death Do us Part
by carbonphantom
Summary: My nothing but death do us part
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tutorial

School was over for the day, thank the guardians, thank the guardians the year was halfway through. It was getting quite boring to be honest, you just went through the motions day in and day out. I was on my way home, the only part of this never ending cycle I didn't mind.

"Basal!" someone behind me yelled, I turned around and stopped as he repeated my name again, huffing and puffing as he approached me. "Hey," he managed to get out, before he began to catch his breath. I let him so slow down his breathing before talking to him.

"Hi?" I said, a little confused, and a little shy. I wondered how he knew my name but didn't care right now. He put out his paw, his breathing now at a normal pace again.

"I'm Ardule," he said, as I shook his paw, he had a smile on his face. "How has your day been?" he asked, catching me slightly off guard with friendliness.

"It was decent," I replied hesitantly, still trying to remember how he knew me. "How was yours?" I asked.

"It was ok," he said, as his smile disappeared for a second, before it came back.

"What did you need?" I asked as I noticed him start to drift off into space, staring into my eyes.

"Oh, yeah," he said, laughing a bit, "I was wondering if you tutor?" he asked thinking the sentence through in his head, "or, if you would help me study?" he corrected, as I thought for a second.

"You need a study buddy?" I said, as he blushed a bit and nodded, "what subject?" I followed up.

"Religion," he said, as I slowly nodded, remembering the class. "I just need some help with the study guide."

"Oh, alright" I replied, as I turned around and looked to see if my friend was near. "When do you want help?" I asked as I continue to search.

"I was hoping maybe you could help me today," he said, in a voice that increased in pitch the closer he got to the end of the sentence.

"Oh, where do you want to meet?" I asked, slightly caught off-guard.

"Hmm," he said, as I hear something behind me, turning around to see Seraph.

"Hey Basal," she said loudly as she jumped next to my side and sat down, "Who is he?" she then asked, without letting me reply.

"I'm Ardule," he said, putting out his paw for her to shake, as she grabbed it and shook it.

"You live across the street from me," she stated as he gave me a concerned look.

"So are you two a thing now?" she then asked as we both quickly shook our heads, "Are you sure?" she continued, I saw Ardule scooch a few feet away from me as I slapped her across the face and stared at her with a clear look of 'I will kill you.'

"Anyways," Ardule said, "would my place work?" he asked as I got another stare from Seraph as she walked off.

"Yeah I think it could work," I replied as he smiled, and began walking again. "I live, well, Seraph stated where I live, will after you eat dinner work," he asked, "whenever you do eat?"

"I usually eat an hour after school, so yeah, that would work," he said as he smiled and walked in the direction of his house. I looked back to see Seraph catch up to him, and turned back around, and walked towards my house, passing mailboxes and people.

"Mum," I yelled as I walked in the door, letting her know I was home.

"Hey Sweetie," she yelled back as I walked up to my room, shutting the door behind me. I pulled my bag from off my back and put it on my bed, pulling out my math homework, as I reluctantly sat down and began to work on it. I looked at the symbols, greater than this, less than that, math this. I quickly got bored and hungry and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Good?" my mom asked sarcastically as I scarfed it all down, she would always push conversations when I ate, so I would always down whatever she made as fast as I could to get out of there, and I went upstairs to grab my stuff, before I walked out the door and down the road. As I walked past the park I noticed a girl sitting and reading, as her father sat next to her helping her with her homework. Painful memories of my father, or the lack there of, played through.

I quickly ran a safe distance away from the park until I could not hear the water from the fountain, and by then I was at Ardule's house. I walked up to the door and knocked, when I did I heard a noise come from the window above the door. I looked up to see Ardule's head sticking out the window and looking down at me.

"Come on in," he said as he motioned for me to come in the window. I flew up obediently into his room. I look around his room as I set my stuff down, his dresser had a figure of a dragoness carved from emerald on it. I look back at Ardule to see him sitting on his bed, and he motions me to come join him, his work already on the bed.

"Where are you stuck?" I asked, as he pointed to one of the worksheets he had been given by his professor.

"Right here particularly," he said, pointing to the top of the page.

 _Zealots of the Recolem Relegion_

"Where are you having issues?" I asked, as he was being quite unspecific.

"This right here," he then continued as he pointed to a question, asking why the Zealots are there. Which made no sense as I read it aloud.

"What does that question even mean," he said, as I giggled, realizing what it meant.

"They want to know why it is religious to have the Zealots roam and meditate throughout the city," I said, as it seemed to click for him, he began to write furiously and I watch, trying my best to read what he was writing while upside down. "They need privacy, but they also need the pure air of nature, and not the damp air of a temple." I stated, as he looked up for a second, then back down at his paper to continue writing. "There are somethings that not even a religions own temple can satisfy," I finished, as he put down his pencil and looked me in the eyes.

"That made much more sense," he said laughing a bit at how silly the situation was. "To be honest though that was a poorly worded question." He continued, as I put my stuff back in my bag.

"Need help with anything else?" I asked, as he looked around at his papers, then shook his head. "Alright then, I'll be going then," I said, slightly shocked by the brevity of the session.

"See you later," he replied as I walked out the door and in front of their house, where Seraph was waiting. I looked over at her with confusion and shock. "Why are you so weird?" I asked, as she squinted her eyes and smiled.

"We need to pretty you up," she said, as I heard laughing coming from Ardule's window, as Seraph began to drag me down the road towards the shopping district.

"Seraph, I kind of just want to go home," I said as I tore myself out of her grip. She looked at me, her impenetrable smile still on her face.

"Well you could have just said so," she replied as she turned back around and walked inside her house. 'She's confusing,' I thought to myself, as I turned in the direction of my house, and walked there.

When I got inside my mother was sitting on the couch, she turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

"That wasn't very long," my mom said, still trying to get a conversation out of me.

"It wasn't as long as I thought it would be," I said, as she laughed and returned to her book.

I walked upstairs feeling tired. I laid down in my bed, but I couldn't sleep, maybe it was because I had a lot of stuff on my mind, or was it because he was on my mind, I guess it could be him, no, I just met him, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, rolling out of bed to the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. I was well rested but it was a rather rude awakening. I got up and got my school stuff ready, pens, pencils, notebooks, all shoved into my bag, which I brought with me to the kitchen.

"Morning mum," I said as I picked up my plate of breakfast, my mother finished cleaning the pans before joining me for breakfast.

"So, this 'Boy'?" she asked, as I rolled my eyes, ignoring the question. "Fine," she said, realizing she would not getting an answer, "just don't do anything stupid," she warned.

I finished eating, washing my plate in the sink before grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I said goodbye to my mother as I shut the door behind me.

There really was no time you had to be at school in the morning, as long as you were in your first class on time. I had sparring first, so it was a good thing that I was well rested.

I walked towards the park, where I usually met Seraph in the morning, this morning both Seraph and Ardule were waiting there. Ardule waved as I approached.

"Morning Ardule, morning Serph," I greeted, as Seraph attempted to speak, her voice was coarse, like an audial representation of sandpaper. "You're sick aren't you," I asked as she nodded.

"You excited for Sparring again this morning?" Ardule asked, I thought for a second, realizing he was in my class. I internally beat myself up for it.

"Yeah," I said plainly as Seraph attempted talking again.

"Lucky you two have a class together," she said, only air coming out of her mouth, I couldn't help but giggle at how bad her voice was.

"Don't worry," Ardule said, "I had it last week, it should be better by tomorrow." Seraph gave a sigh (more like a wheeze) of relief as she got up.

"We should probably get to class," I said, as I noticed most of the dragons in the park heading towards the school. I, Ardule, and Serph all walked silently to school, which was near the park.

The sparring building was at the front of the school luckily, so I didn't have to walk all the way down the school. We said bye to Serph before we went inside. It was cold inside, due to the abundance of ice torches.

"Say here when I call your name!" the coach yelled making sure everyone heard, I didn't know anyone in here really, I didn't bother caring. There was one person, besides Ardule that I did not, and for a bad reason.

"Sheila!" he called as she responded. She was the kind of person you didn't want to know, she was a bully, picking on others, younger and more vulnerable than her. She was also a slut, dating several men in one week.

"Alright," coach said, finished with attendance, and breaking me out of my internal rant, "today we will be watching each other fight," he said as some people laughed, and others sunk their heads.

"Let's go over to the ring," he said, leading the class away from the attendance area, Ardule walked by my side. "Who will go first?" he asked, as I saw one tail go up, he was a green dragon, not particularly on the strong side, and was in fact, rather frail.

"I will," he said, walking into the ring.

"Alright Alms," coach said, "choose who you want to fight."

"Sheila," he said, as some laughing was heard in the crowd, I felt Ardule laugh to himself, and wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you sure you can take on someone like me," Sheila said, earning some laughs and giggles, and a lecture from the coach after class.

"Three," the coach started, the two dragons now in their stance, "Two… One!" The two dragons begun, Sheila shot a burst of flame at Alms, covering his half of the ring with smoke. It was then I realized why he had picked someone so much larger than him, he had no element, but instead could do something only one other dragon could do.

Sheila swung at Alms multiple times, each time Alms pushed her back further, until she was in the center of the ring. Then, he just stood there, not moving.

"Come on take a good swing," he said, as Sheila swung with as much as force, at something that wasn't there.

"What the F-," Sheila was cut off as Alms, who was now behind Sheila and pulled her by the tail and swung her out of the ring. Sheila, slightly dizzy, quickly recomposed herself, and stood there, with a look of rage on her face.

"That's not fair," Sheila said, as Alms laughed, disappearing from his current position.

"What's not fair?" he asked now buried in the class, I spotted him again before he disappeared again. "This?" he said, as Sheila shrieked, not having seen him jump to right behind her.

Alms walked back into the crowd and joined his sister, who was laughing so hard she could barely stand.

"I wanna fight Basal," Sheila then stammered, upset she had lost, coach nodded his head and ushered me towards the ring.

"This will be easy," she said, as she got into her stance on the other side of the ring, "Rich versus poor," she said as the class gasped in response. I laughed at the comment, as I knew how to turn it around.

"More like whore versus poor," I said, as Sheila's face contorted into a look of rage, as she rushed at me, pinning me to the ground, as she held her tail blade to my throat.

"I'll kill you for that!" she screamed, as I saw the class step back, Sheila continued to press her tail blade into my neck, Coach rushed Sheila but quickly became acquainted with a large molten ball, which hit him square in the ankle, knocking him on the ground. I looked over at the class who were shocked and afraid of what to do not willing to help after seeing coach get hit over the head with a ball of fire. I looked back up, at Sheila, who was still in my face, before she wasn't, the no longer was wait on top of me, as I jumped up and looked to my side, where Sheila was pinned by Ardule, who had his fork like tail blade jammed into the ground, pinning Sheila's to the ground.

"Don't you EVER threaten her!" he screamed at her, as he got up, dragging his tail blade across her wing, slicing the membrane down the middle.

Coach got up and looked over at me and Ardule, then back at Sheila, who was now opening the door and running out. "Get out," he said, his face filled with the look of pure rage, "NOW!" he screamed, as me and Ardule hung our head and walked out.

I grabbed my bag on the way out, and walked towards the park I looked at the sundial in the park and realized I hadn't even made it to noon. "Wanna hang out here for the rest of the day?" I asked, as Ardule thought for a second, breathing heavily.

"I guess," he said as we found a spot to lay down in. I grabbed a pad of paper out of my bag and started to draw. "What are you drawing?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"You," I replied as I noticed the look of his eyes and drew them onto the paper. He then smiled and got up.

"Can you put it on hold for a second though," he said, as he got up, "I need to go get some food, I'm kind of hungry," he said as he started walking back towards his house waiting for a response.

"yeah," I replied as I returned to drawing what I remembered. I looked over and saw him run around the corner and out of sight. I continue to draw what I remember before I hear someone walk up behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked wanting not to be bothered, as I feel the largest amount of pain I have ever felt. I try to get up but something is hold me down, I look behind me to see Sheila standing behind me, her tail blade embedded in my back, gazing my spine.

It was at that moment I let out the biggest scream I had ever in my life, meanwhile Sheila laughed and taunted.

"I'd rather be a whore than be dead," she said as she pulled her tail blade out. Rolling me over. "It's a shame, such beauty wasted with a stupid little brain," she said, as I look to my left, and see Ardule round the corner. He drops the food is carrying and starts sprinting.

My vision starts to fade as Sheila sees Ardule and laughs, "What's he gonna do?" she laughed, "pin me down again?" she said, as Ardule hit her like a bull, sending her sliding across the floor. The blow knocked the wind out of her. She got up, gasping for breath, back away from Ardule.

"No," she manages to get out, as she circles around him, and tries to run past me. I stick my tail out and trip her, sending her face first into the ground. I see Ardule then grab her by the neck, as she starts to scream and scwerm, trying to get free.

"No, please no, I'm sorry!" she screams as Ardule quickly jerks his head to the left, a loud snap echoing from Sheila's body as she went limp.

My vision then become blurred, the world no longer crystal clear as I watch the limp body land on the ground. I feel something under me as Ardule picks me up and puts me on his back.

"Stay with me" he said, his voice shaky, as the world was cut off from me.

No feeling

No colors

No light

No sound

Nothing

 **Second chapter in and it's already this exciting? Woo. Anyways, this story is kind of annoying to write, because I've got so many iterations of it in notebooks, that finding the correct ones from the same iteration in the correct sequence is becoming pretty difficult. Therefore I decided to just read the thing, and write it as I thought it would sound best.**

 **I also haven't been very motivated, the lack of comments really does take away from wanting to write.**


End file.
